Sacramento
by Maru de Kusanagi
Summary: TRADUCCION:"No, Ignis. Debes hacerme esta promesa de un hombre a otro, a uno que es el padre de quien aprecias tanto." Ignis hace una promesa al rey Regis tras la llegada de un enemigo, en el cuarto donde las paredes huelen a muerte, y el mármol le recuerda infancias ya perdidas. Ignis/Noctis. (UN CIELO DE ESTRELLAS ROTAS 3)
1. Capítulo 1

**SACRAMENTUM  
** _Sacramento_ **  
**

 _ **El cielo de estrellas partidas, parte 3**_

 _ **Por**_ **Strange and Intoxicating – rsa**

 _ **Traducción**_ **: Maru de Kusanagi**

* * *

 **Notas** : esta es oficialmente la precuela al fic de reconciliación. El capítulo adicional lo seguirá, para agregar más cuerpo. Esta historia iba a seguir otro camino, pero Tabby-san dio una mano.

 **Aviso** : no soy dueñx de FXV. Ni tengo el juego todavía. Saben, hoy tendría que haberlo tenido, pero bueno…

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

"Ignis, ¿puedo tener unas palabras contigo?"

Ignis miró al rey Regis, el agrisado de su barba y la corona sobre la cabeza, que eran como un retorcido recuerdo de la inutilidad del futuro, de las frágiles y rotas alas de un reino… No era más que una poesía inútil, e Ignis era quien le seguía el juego. De no ser por su promesa al príncipe Noctis, por su imperecedera lealtad, la ingenuidad de una infancia ya ida, quizás las cosas habrían sido distintas.

Y, sin embargo, aquí estaba, parado frente al rey, y, de alguna manera…

Él lo _sabía_.

Había oído los rumores, de que alguien había entrado a la ciudad temprano por la mañana, y pedido audiencia con el rey. Ignis… no asistió a las reuniones matutinas, en cambio, pasó su tiempo donde era más necesitado. Sin embargo, si lo que se rumoreaba era cierto… había una oferta de paz.

Y que venía con cláusulas.

"Por supuesto, su Majestad", dijo Ignis, mientras agachaba la cabeza. Incluso tras haber crecido en el palacio, pasado su infancia jugando entre sus pasillos, aprendido sus secretos y sus infinitas facetas de diversión, no le gustaba la Sala del Trono. Había algo allí, como carne podrida, algo que no podía ignorar. Lo que en verdad quería era que se le permitiera salir para regresar a las viejas habitaciones de Noctis; pero era consciente de que era lo mejor callarse, a desobedecer una orden directa del Rey.

El rey Regis era un hombre gentil, con una devoción por su hijo con la cual Ignis podía identificarse. Había algo sobre Noctis que invocaba por protección. No era debilidad, porque el príncipe era todo menos débil. Pero el olor también estaba pegado a su piel, algo que Ignis no pudo ignorar la noche en que hundió la nariz entre su cabello, y deseó días mejores de ahí en adelante… el fin de la guerra, el fin del sufrimiento.

El fin de las máscaras.

Ignis se miró las manos, a las ligeras quemaduras por sus diversas equivocaciones en la cocina. Si debía ser honesto, al principio odiaba la pastelería, prefería el cucharón o la sartén. La primera vez, sólo lo intentó porque sabía que debía intentar hacer algo para ayudar a su amigo más preciado, por la persona a la cual había jurado su vida, tanto tiempo atrás. Y entonces, cuando vio la manera en que los ojos de Noctis brillaron con algo que Ignis no se había percatado que faltaba, supo que iba a hornear tantos pasteles quemados como pudiera, hasta que le saliera perfecto.

Y entonces el rey le había sonreído, de una manera que hizo que algo dentro de Ignis se rompiera, y lo supo.

Él lo sabía.

Las pesadas puertas de la Sala del Trono se abrieron, mientras dos guardias imperiales agarraban los picaportes, su fuerza apenas capaz de llevar adelante el esfuerzo. Sin embargo, el rey Regis sabía que se abrirían, por lo que no se detuvo, ni aflojó el paso. Tenía sentido – el rey no esperaría por nadie.

Ignis siguió la capa del hombre, oyendo cada chasquido del bastón del rey sobre el mármol negro y gris del suelo. Siguió al rey mientras ascendía la primera escalinata hasta el trono.

Miró hacia abajo, y los contornos blancos atrajeron su atención. Ignis recordaba un juego que había jugado de niño, en el que intentaba saltar de una baldosa negra a la gris, sin pisar el contorno blanco. Noctis y él lo habían jugado hasta que sus pies fueron demasiado grandes como para caber en los cuadrados.

El trono era imponente, los diseños de diamantes de oro estampando el escudo de armas, el rojo terciopelo que le recordaba a la alfombra de la habitación de Noctis. Se preguntó si Noct se habría dado cuenta de eso, cuando se sentó un día en la silla que estaba tan alto, por encima de todos. Las sillas dobles que se curvaban hacia arriba en dirección del asiento le recordaban las promesas y alegría infantil de antes del accidente.

Después, las cosas cambiaron.

El príncipe durmió, durmió por tanto tiempo, que nadie creyó que despertaría. Ignis recordaba haberse sentado junto a su cama y velar, esperando el más mínimo cambio. Incuso cuando las huesudas garras de la muerte intentaron llevárselo, Noct luchó. Fue fuerte entonces. Era sólo un niñito, asustado y atormentado por los cadentes que no podía enfrentar, e Ignis recordaba haber hecho sus votos, acurrucado junto a su amigo. Había prometido proteger a Noct.

Cuando despertó, Noctis era distinto. Se había ido el niño seguro de sí mismo, y, en su lugar, quedó una cascara, a la que Ignis observo lentamente romperse. Le tomaría su tiempo, a quien fuera que fuese, y emergería como un hombre fuerte. Esta tan seguro de ello…

"Ignis, necesito que hagas algo". El hombre dejó de moverse hacia las escaleras, y, en cambio, se volvió, obligándose a enderezarse sobre el bastón. La manera en que los ojos reflejaron la luz hizo a Ignis acordar a Noctis cuando despertó, aterrado y solo, sin nadie que le reconfortara de su pesadilla. "Hubo un visitante esta mañana, y estoy seguro de que te has enterado de ello."

"Sí, su majestad". Estaba seguro de que Noct todavía no se había enterado, ya que sin duda seguía dormido. Ignis habría sonreído, recordando como el otro hombre – más muchacho que hombre, si era sincero consigo mismo – podía dormir del amanecer hasta el ocaso. En cambio, se mostró sombrío al hombre que el día de hoy indicaría su forma de actuar.

"Bien", Regis apoyó una mano en la baranda y se inclinó sobre ella, para evitar poner demasiado peso en la pierna mala. Oh, como aún tenía ese aire de fuerza imponente, mientras el muro le devoraba las fuerzas. ¿Era egoísta por parte de Ignis desear que ese hombre nunca muriera, y dejara que Noctis viviese sus días alejado, despreocupado del stress de su legado y la maldición de los Lucis…?

El rey prosiguió, tras acomodar el agarre en su bastón. "El Canciller de Niflheim ha ofrecido una rendición pacifica, a cambio de las tierras fuera de Insomnia, y…". Ignis cerró los ojos. "Desea que Noctis se case con Dama Lunafreya Nox Fleuret."

Los engranajes dentro de la cabeza de Ignis se movieron, sin embargo, no podía hallar motivo o solución. "Esa es… una solicitud extraña."

El rey esbozó una pequeña y amarga sonrisa, que no se reflejó en sus ojos. "También lo pensé. Además, no creo que dama Lunafreya guarde rencor alguno. Después de todo, ella continuó la comunicación con Noctis, a pesar de su situación."

Si el ceño fruncido de Ignis se pudiera haber hecho más notorio, estaba seguro de que ese comentario lo habría logrado. Sí, su situación. Era totalmente consciente de que la joven había estado rodeada de sus enemigos por años. Su única protección radicaba en su estatus como Oráculo. De otro modo, Ignis estaba seguro, tanto ella como su país habrían sido arrasados, igual que el resto. A Niflheim no le importaba nadie que tuviera simpatías con el enemigo…

Pero, ¿un matrimonio?

Las palabras se le hundían en el estómago, y alzó una mano para acomodarse los lentes. "Si usted está seguro, su majestad."

"No tengo motivo de creer lo contrario. Sin embargo… no creo que haya boda en el futuro cercano."

Si iba a haber un acuerdo de paz, la boda sin duda le seguiría, casi como un símbolo inmediato de la verdadera unión de las dos naciones. Y, por supuesto, nadie se iba a atrever a preguntarles a Noctis o a Luna qué deseaban…

De joven, más de una vez, a Ignis se le dijo que Noctis algún día se casaría con una princesa. Iba a ser necesario que se convertiría en rey, y una reina sería necesaria. Nunca lo comprendió hasta ese momento, parado en un salón enmarcado por el olor de la muerte, lo que verdaderamente implicaba ser un rey.

Ignis cerró los ojos, y se imaginó a Noctis hecho un ovillo en la cama, como siempre dormía sobre el lado izquierdo, pero durante la noche se daba vueltas constantemente. A veces caería dormido con la cabeza apoyada en los brazos de Ignis.

No podía ver a dama Lunafreya, con su cuerpo femenino, a su lado. No podía verla palmeándolo con sus dedos, cuando él yaciera resoplando y tembloroso a su lado. Él siempre se haría un ovillo, aferrando las sabanas, gruñendo mientras se mecía adelante y hacia atrás. Ella no iba a ser capaz de hacer a Noctis gritar o maldecir, o envolver las piernas contra sus caderas y atraerla más dentro, mientras sentía que se moría si ella no estaba a su lado.

Ignis tuvo que apartar la mirada del rey Regis. Era difícil mirarlo a los ojos, cuando podía a ver a Noct en ellos. El futuro de Noctis, como el bastón en la mano del rey y su rodilla mala.

"Ignis, preciso que me hagas una promesa."

No podía mirarlo, pero sabía que debía hacerlo, o se arrepentiría.

Era curioso cuanto se le parecía Noctis. Era algo en las orejas, pensó Ignis. Si tan sólo pudiera reír…

"¿Sí, su majestad?"

"Sé que te preocupas por él. Lo has hecho de una manera en que nadie más puede, y nadie más lo hará. Pero debes hacerme una promesa. Un juramento". Regis parecía un libro ajado, con las paginas desgastadas y el pegamento perdiendo su fuerza. Podía leer cada línea, como si las hojas se desperdigaran en el suelo.

Lo sabía.

"Claro, su majestad-"

"No, Ignis. Debes prometérmelo como un hombre a otro, a uno que es el padre de la persona que tanto quieres. Debes velar porque la línea sucesoria no se termine con él. Debes asegurarte de la continuación del linaje". Las venas en la frente del rey brillaban bajo la piel fina como papel.

"Por supuesto."

"Ignis, te conozco desde que eras solo un niño. Y recuerdo la primera vez que viste a Noctis. Era un bebé con cólicos, que siempre lloraba. Su madre casi se volvió loca durante las primeras semanas, después de su nacimiento. Ella invitó a tus padres al castillo, con la esperanza de que compartieran un poco de su sabiduría con respecto a tu infancia. Fuiste parecido, o así me contaron."

El rey sonrió, con la boca abierta y mostrando los dientes. "Cuando lo oíste llorar, te zafaste de las manos de tu madre y te bamboleaste por esta misma sala. Todavía recuerdo como trepaste esas escaleras-", Regis señaló con la barbilla hacia unas escaleras más arriba, "y luego te subiste al regazo de la reina. La recuerdo reír, a tu padre disculparse, y a tu madre intentando apartarte, pero no podías ser alejado."

"Y, entonces, le tomaste la mano, y, como si se hubiera lanzado un hechizo, el llanto terminó. Fue el primer momento de silencio en el que estuvo verdaderamente en paz."

Ignis nunca había oído esa historia antes, solo sabía, desde niño, que su deber era ser el consejero de Noctis. Se le había instruido por los mejores consejeros y tutores para ser la mano del rey, para tomar decisiones que afectarían tanto al reino de Lucis y a sus súbditos. Pero nunca había sabido que la tumultuosa relación que Noctis y él mantenían, había nacido con un niño intentando calmar a otro.

"Te preocupaste por él entonces, y lo haces ahora. Por favor, Ignis, te lo ruego. Protégelo, protege a su familia, protege a este mundo. Él es más importante de lo que te imaginas."

Pero Ignis conocía la importancia de Noctis. Lo sabía en sus huesos. Y, si la historia del rey Regis era verídica, también lo había sabido desde bebé.

"Moriría por él, su majestad."

Regis sacudió la cabeza, y se apartó de la barandilla, lentamente ascendiendo al trono. Se sentó, y el terciopelo rojo se reflejó en su barba plateada. "Sé que lo harías, Ignis. Nadie lo dudaría."

Ignis hizo una pequeña reverencia, esperando a que eso fuera el fin de la charla entre él y el rey. El olor comenzaba a afectarlo, e Ignis precisaba regresar con Noctis. Necesitaba hacer algo…

"Ignis, ¿vivirías por él?"

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, y levantó la barbilla para mirar al rey Regis.

"No comprendo a qué se refiere", dijo, y luego volvió a mirar al piso. "Haré lo que sea lo mejor para Noctis. Siempre hago lo que sea mejor para él."

"Y, ¿qué pasaría si él creyera que lo mejor, es algo que tú crees que lo perjudica? ¿Qué harías entonces?"

Ignis sintió las manos apretársele, pero mantuvo el rostro impasible. "Noctis es capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones. Incluso si no coincidimos, haré lo que desee. Yo… creo en él. Creo en mi intuición."

La respuesta no apaciguó al rey Regis, y el hombre suspiró, cruzándose de piernas, para apoyar el codo en el trono. "No me mientas, Ignis. Te conozco desde hace demasiado tiempo."

"No permitiré que sea herido. Ya sea por su mano, como por la de otros."

"Gracias, Ignis."

Ignis sacudió la cabeza, y se pasó las manos por la parte delantera de los pantalones, era una costumbre que trataba de quitarse. "Su majestad, creo que debería ir por Noctis."

"Sí, por favor, trae a mi hijo. Debe conocer la situación. Partirán de inmediato hacia Altissia. El tiempo es esencial. No creo que vaya a haber una ruta segura dentro de unos días."

Ignis miró por última vez la Sala del Trono, a las majestuosas paredes y el mármol que guardaba su infancia en sus marcas apenas notorias, y le hizo una reverencia al rey.

Y, mientras Ignis caminaba por los pasillos, siguiendo la luz del sol que se reflejaba en los ricos tapices y paredes, dejó que sus manos se relajaran. Las pequeñas lunas crecientes le sangraron en las palmas, y no pudo evitar que sus pies pisaran el mármol con mayor fuerza de la necesaria. Pero, mientras doblaba en una esquina y tomaba el picaporte que llevaba al viejo dormitorio de Noctis, se permitió calmarse.

Miró a los dos guardias, con una mirada que ellos conocían muy bien.

"Creo que los dos se ven un poco hambrientos. Hay pasteles en la cocina, por favor, sírvanse". Les sonrió forzadamente y los dos, Marius y Vent, asintieron.

"Por supuesto, Conde Scienta", el rubio, Marius, rió, mientras le daba un codazo a Vent. "Su cocina es mucho mejor que la de la doña. ¡Le juro que ella sólo cocina piedras! En serio, debería escribir un libro. Hágalo, así se lo regalo."

Los dos rieron, y Vent incluso se inclinó hacia delante, para palmearle el hombro a Ignis, mientras caminaban en la dirección contraria.

"Suerte en hacer que el príncipe se levante", rió con malicia.

Esperó a que los dos doblaran en la esquina, para abrir la pesada puerta y entrar, asegurándose de poner la llave, antes de adentrarse en el cuarto.

Estaba oscuro, pero era capaz de ver el vestíbulo y el ligero brillo susurrando palabras de amor. Se permitió seguir el sonido de suspiros lentos y suaves.

Noctis era un durmiente egoísta. Dejaba que su cuerpo se extendiera y se agarrara a lo que sea estuviera más cerca. En más de una ocasión, Ignis se encontró entre las garras del otro, incapaz de liberarse. Si debía ser sincero, no deseaba liberarse. Y ahora estaba allí, los brazos estirados a la izquierda, rodeado por un mar de almohadas, justo como Ignis lo había dejado, tras vestirse en la quietud del amanecer.

Había sabanas enredadas a su cintura, y tenía una ligera capa de sudor en la frente. El cabello era un completo desastre, y se asomaba una ligera barba en la mejilla, en la que no había habido nada unas pocas horas atrás.

Ignis nunca había visto a Noctis tan hermoso.

Miró a su celular, y rápidamente puso la alarma para una hora más tarde, y luego quitarse la ropa como si fuera una segunda piel. Se fue la sensación de algodón duro y cuero, para en su lugar ubicarse la suavidad de la piel de Noctis y de las sabanas.

Ignis se quitó los lentes y los puso en la mesita, junto a su teléfono. Luego, lentamente, se hizo lugar en la cama, envolviendo un brazo alrededor del príncipe. Lo atrajo cerca, sintiendo el cabello suave como plumas picarle la nariz y la barbilla.

Noctis olía a muerte. Era difícil para el consejero pensar en un día que no lo haya sentido. Quizás, fue el cadente que dejó aquella fea cicatriz sobre la espalda de Noctis. Quizás, era el sueño que nunca terminaba.

Pero Ignis inhaló profundamente, sin importarle los movimientos de Noctis para ponerse más cómodo.

"Ig, zinco minutos maz", murmuró el otro, mientras se daba vuelta en la cama, casi golpeando a Ignis con la cabeza. "Déjame domi."

Entonces rió, porque lo sabía. Conocía el camino que estaba adelante, sabía que ésta sería la última vez que se le permitiría abrazar entre sus brazos al hombre que amaba sin temor a reinas, reyes o promesas.

"Noct", susurró entre los mechones de cabello, donde estaba su libertad y su desesperación. "Aquí siempre podrás dormir. Lo prometo."


	2. Capítulo 2

**SACRAMENTUM  
** _Sacramento_

 ** _El cielo de estrellas partidas, parte 3_**

 ** _Por_** **Strange and Intoxicating – rsa**

 ** _Traducción_** **: Maru de Kusanagi**

 **Aviso de spoilers**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Ignis se estiró, pasando las manos por el borde del cristal. Podía imaginarlo contra su mano, los coloridos tonos purpúreos y azules. Debía ser bello, lo sabía.

Pero era más bello lo que adentro se guardaba, durmiendo y esperando.

Ignis todavía poder verlo: el remolino de los cabellos de Noctis, sus manos entre las sabanas, como su pie izquierdo siempre se apoyaba sobre el derecho – nunca al revés. Como se volvía a un lado y rozaba la nariz contra el hueco del hombro de Ignis, dejando suspiras de palabras dulces caer sobre la mejilla de Ignis, cual hojas de otoño.

Noctis sólo dormía.

"Confía en mí, te lo prometo. Noctis… por favor."

Ignis deseó poder ver, pero sólo podía tocar.

Sabía exactamente dónde estaba la mano de Noctis. Podía sentir su tibieza atraerlo, y no estaba seguro de su se trataba del Anillo de los Lucii, o si era su propio conocimiento de la esencia de su amante.

"No me apartaré de tu lado. Espérame. Regresaremos cuando encontremos lo que necesitas."

Besó las puntas de sus dedos, y los apoyó contra aquellos dentro del cristal, deseando que, donde fuera que estuviese Noctis, pudiera sentirlo.

"Hasta entonces, por favor, duerme tranquilo."


End file.
